Dead Memories
by Nanase Kei
Summary: Todas as suas memórias caem, uma a uma. -Sasuke centred, 30 cookies, tema 12: Saudade-


**Dead Memories**

"_S-Sasuke..."_

Ele fala. Ele tenta falar, na verdade, porque o sangue cai dos seus lábios e o impede de prosseguir com _qualquer-uma-daquelas-besteiras-que-ele-sempre-fala_. Não que fosse ser algo importante, afinal, ele é idiota, não é? Ele sempre é o imbecil, o tonto, o _dobe_ que fala e grita e ri alto demais, desde sempre, desde quando consegue se lembrar.

_(passar o recreio sozinho com ele, discutindo por qualquer bobagem que lhes desse uma desculpa para se falarem, debochar dos movimentos errados, dos comentários idiotas, da risada que era tão alta que até no inferno deviam ouvir)_

O loiro é levantado pela camisa, a ponta da espada encostada na sua garganta. Falta pouco agora, mas mesmo assim ele não se cala, ele ainda se debate e tosse sangue e tenta falar algo, mas nunca consegue ultrapassar o nome. É algo típico de Naruto, tagarelar burrices até mesmo na hora de morrer.

_(ouvir as reclamações estúpidas dele depois do treino enquanto caminhavam pela vila, sobre como Sakura nunca aceitava sair com ele e "o que diabos ela vê em você, teme?" e "não sei, e não me importa" e ouvi-lo gritar que era absurdo tratar "a Sakura-chan" daquele jeito, e acabar perdendo a paciência e gritando também)_

Os olhos dele ainda brilham. Irritantemente, os olhos de Naruto brilham de um modo que os dele nunca conseguiram. Brilham assim até no momento final. Quando a espada reluz ao sol e ele desiste de falar, porque não há o que dizer.

_(vê-lo arrancar a camisa num dia de calor e ouvir Sakura dizendo que ele não devia simplesmente ir tirando as roupas por aí – "Se ainda fosse o Sasuke-kun..."-, observar Kakashi se aproximar e dizer que tudo bem, estava muito quente mesmo, ver Sakura fazer uma careta e Naruto sorrir para Kakashi, e notar que o jounin o percebeu olhando e virar o rosto para fingir que não se importava)_

Não há o que explicar.

(_aturar as recomendações irritantes de Kakashi para que se alimentassem direito, que um ninja devia comer verduras sempre, e acordar cedo também, mesmo que ele nunca fizesse isso, ver Sakura reclamar que aquilo não tinha nenhum sentido, ver Naruto fazer uma cara emburrada enquanto concordava com a cabeça e conter a vontade de acompanhá-los nos protestos infantis)_

Encara-o - o dobe dos olhos brilhantes, da risada escandalosa e dos sonhos inalcançáveis. Das besteiras sobre determinação e amizade, das lágrimas pela rejeição da vila, da insistência em tentar mudá-lo. Da essência de quem falhou, apesar de tudo. Do começo, do desenvolver tão cheio de reviravoltas e, já agora, do fim.

_(acordar nas manhãs sem treino com a voz dele te chamando na frente da casa, porque "Teme, vamos nos atrasar para encontrar os outros!", olhar pela janela e vê-lo sorrir enquanto acenava)_

E ele o vê – o vingador.

_(ser o "teme", o "Sasuke-kun", o "prodígio Uchiha", o rival, a paixão platônica, o aluno eficiente, o que ficava de cara fechada nas manhãs de sábado e de comer lámen no Ichiraku, o que perdia a paciência freqüentemente naquelas horas, o que virava a cara para esconder o sorriso quando ouvia as discussões sobre quem pagaria, ser tudo, não ser nada, não se preocupar com o que era)_

O sangue escorre. O corpo que antes se debatia se cala. E os olhos.

_(ver o brilho verde de paixão infantil, ver o brilho escuro de quem entendia muito mais, ver o brilho azul de quem lutava no olhar dele e saber que o seu jamais seria assim)_

Mortos.

_(e as lembranças acabam)_

**_X_**

**N/A: **Uma coisinha que saiu pros Cookies, tema 12: Saudades. Ficou TOTALMENTE implícito, mas está aí, é só olhar com atenção. Não me perguntem de onde a idéia surgiu. Eu acho que, mesmo ele sendo um emo gaydacu insuportável (vejam bem, não estou discutindo esse fato, ele é MESMO), as pessoas exploram pouco demais o Sasuke. Ele é um personagem desinteressante, eu acho, mas a sua relação com o time 7 é boa de trabalhar e deviam haver mais fics a respeito, digologo. Anyway, reviewzem 8D

**N/Intrometida: **Não ficou implícito não, quem não percebeu, lesou. 8D Aliás, é só pra constar que toda a N/A está certíssima. Principalmente o gaydacu.

**N/A: **Aliás, agradecimentos à Abra (a Intrometida, duh) por me ajudar com o título e o sumário da fic 8D Te amo, Morg (L).


End file.
